Unnatural Blood
by No you
Summary: What happens when Maddie finds human blood mixed with ectoplasm in a certain halfas DNA? (Blood Warning) (I really don't know.)
1. Phantom

**Heheh... Look who it is...**

 **I'm back. But I will only post stories on fanfiction every so often. So if you want stories. Go on my quotev.**

 **Same name.**

 **(Shamelessly promoting herself.)**

 **Boop. I did a DP thing. This is gonna suck but I dun care.**

 **I guess no PP (Phantom Planet)?**

 **Disckaimer: I don't own DP**

* * *

Maddie drove away from the grocery store in the Fenton RV. The family had ran out of snacks and both Danny and Jack nagged her to get more, saying things like, "We're gonna die of hunger". At one point, the two males had tried to bribe her, which failed. Though, in the end, Maddie caved in and went out.

The woman continued to drive down the road, when a black and white blur flew passed her windshield. Out of surprise, she made the RV screech to a halt, and looked out her window.

There, in a pile of rubble lay the infamous ghost boy, laying in a pile of rubble and covered in a multiple bleeding scratching. A piece of Maddie felt pity towards the boy, but the pity was drowned by annoyance. The 'hero' had once again destroyed property 'protecting' the citizens of Amity Park.

'But what if he _is_ trying to protect us?' A voice kept on saying, but Maddie always ignored it. He was a ghost, and all ghosts were evil... Right?

Maddie shook her head. What was she thinking, of course he was evil!

Maddie was brought out of her thoughts as a figure phased himself through a building. He seemed to be a robot of some sort, with a green flaming mohawk and beard. He had multiple weapons on his body, and Maddie took a mental note that they looked like ghost hunting equipment.

"Your time is up, whelp," he announced as he walked towards the ghost boy. Phantom said something in return, but his voice was to quiet for the woman to hear.

The ghost boy shakily stood up. Wincing every few seconds at the cuts on his body. Could ghosts feel pain?

The mechanical ghost snorted, "You think you can stop me? Surrender now, and I'll make your death quick and painless."

Maddie's eyes widened. Wasn't the ghost boy _already_ dead?

She pushed that question away as she watched Phantom's hands started to glow with green ectoplasm. "In your dreams, Skulker!" he exclaimed.

The now labeled, 'Skulker', narrowed his eyes, "Fine," He growled as he charged up his weapon.

They both shot their beams of ectoplasm at each other. Phantom wearing a look of pain on his face as Skulkers weapon started to overcome his own blast. The older ghost smirked as the beam grew closer to Phantom, but it disappeared as, out of nowhere, Phantom started to add more power into his attack. In a matter of seconds, Skulker was blown off his feet.

He landed a few feet away from where he had originally stood. He stirred after a few minutes, only to get trapped in a blue light. A green blob was sucked out of his head and into a recognizable thermos. Maddie just stared, shocked at the piece of equipment in Phantoms hand. That was no doubt, the Fenton Thermos. Had Phantom stolen it from their lab? Did Danny or Jazz give it to him? (She knew they thought of him as a hero.) Maybe Jack or Maddie had dropped one once when they were hunting.

Phantom sighed, before falling on one knee and mumbling a few curses under his breath. After a few moments, Maddie came out of her shocked state. Remembering that she was in the RV, she went to the back, got her double bladed sword and turned it on. She was going to catch the ghost boy while he was wounded. Sure it seemed wrong, to attack prey that was already wounded, but the ghost boy had done enough damage to the town.

She jumped out of the RV and onto the road, and silently made her way towards Phantom while tugging her hood on, and putting on her red tinted goggles. When she was a few feet away, Phantom's head shot up and stared at the huntress in fear. Maddie froze in her spot, all of a sudden feeling rather hesitant in hurting the young ghost. The voice inside getting louder.

The ghost boy took her moment of hesitance to disappear. This brought Maddie, once again, out of her thoughts. She let a growl rumble in her throat. She had let her prey get away.

The woman jumped as she heard a hiss of pain from behind her, then a loud 'thump'. She turned around to see Phantom become visible in front of her, on his knees gripping his bleeding wounds.

The ghost boy mumbled a few curses, and ranting about Skulkers new upgrades. Maddie once again silently crept towards the boy. She wanted to get rid of him. Stop all the harm he has caused. Though, a strong wave of pity washed over the woman as she watched a piece of crimson blood fell on the road.

 _red_.

That's what caught her attention.

Her eyes widened as she stared at the cuts on Phantoms body. Some were healing at a inhuman speed, (He's a ghost. What else do you expect?) while the still open cuts leaked out a green and red liquid.

Maddie had originally thought that ghosts bled _ectoplasm_. Not _blood_. Heck, it wasn't even supposed to be a mixture!

Then it hit her.

 _Was Phantom human?_

No. it was scientifically impossible to be dead _and_ alive at the same time...

Wasn't it?

Maddie shook her head. Of course it was impossible. What was she thinking? Phantom was just another ghost. Maybe a new species that could mock human blood? Yeah. That had to be it. It had to be...

Maddie shook her head once more before proceeding towards the ghost. She took another mental note about the ghostly glow around his body was faint, and when he opened his eyes, they barely let off any light. Maddie quickly walked over to the boy, and raised her double bladed sword over Phantom. _Quick and painless. Quick and painless._ she kept telling herself, but sighed as she lowered her blade. She couldn't do it. She couldn't hurt the ghost she hated the most...

The boy took in a breath, before turning invisible before the huntress could react. Even though she couldn't see him, Maddie could tell that he flew away was when drops of ectoplasm and blood dripped onto her goggles and the road, from above.

After a few moments, Maddie took off her goggles and examined the spots of sticky liquid on her goggles.

Green with red swirls slowly dripped down her goggles. Without a second thought, she ran back to the RV, placed her goggles on the side, turned off and threw her weapon to the side, and did what she should've done earlier when Phantom appeared.

Drove away.

Completely forgetting about the still figure of Skulkers suit.

* * *

Maddie ran into the kitchen, dropped off her grocery bags, and ran for the basement. On her way, she bumped into her husband.

"And where are you off too in such a hurry?" asked Jack.

Maddie barely batted a eye, "Fudge is in the kitchen." and with that one statement, she made her way around her husband, and ran downstairs.

Jack just shrugged before greedily rubbing his hands together and licking his lips before walking into the kitchen.

Maddie ran to the computer, and started a scan on the liquid on her goggles. She refused to believe that the red liquid was blood. It just didn't make any sense.

She stared at the screen that read, 'loading'. After a while, she sighed and slumped in her chair. This was going to take a while...

She got up, and walked upstairs. Completely lost in her thoughts about the ghost boy.

As the woman walked upstairs, she missed the text in big bold words that read, ' **Human DNA found** '.

* * *

Danny groaned as he flew into his room and collapsed on his bed. Head going straight into his pillow. Most of the cuts had healed, and the ones that hadn't stopped bleeding only a few minutes ago.

He sighed as he let the familiar glowing light blue rings pass over him, and return him to Danny Fenton. He mumbled multiple things about how he hated Skulker's new upgrades. He then flipped onto his back and groaned, "Why does life hate me?"

After a few moments, he felt his eyelids grow heavy, and let them close. In a matter of moments, sleep had overtaken him.

* * *

Maddie walked into the kitchen, and headed towards the grocery bags and started to unpack them. She didn't notice her daughter looking at her. (Or her husband hungrily stuffing fudge into his mouth.)

"Are you OK, mom?" asked Jazz.

Maddie blinked before responding, "Yes. I'm fine sweety," she said as she turned around to face the redhead with a smile.

Jazz raised a eyebrow, "Where are your goggles?"

"My goggles?" Maddie narrowed her eyes in confusion, before a look of realization came over her, "Oh. They're downstairs in the lab. Why do you ask?"

Jazz sighed, "It's just I barely see you without them." Maddie cracked a nervous smile.

"Really...?" Jazz only nodded. Maddie made a low humming noise, before bringing up a new topic, "Where's, Danny?"

Jazz started to panic, "Uh... H-he's probably in his room... Uh... Sleeping?" Maddie just shrugged and continued what she was doing, Jazz let out a sigh of relief. Though, she never noticed her mother looking at her.

 _She's hiding something... I just know it... But what?_

* * *

 **IT SUUUUUUUUUUCKS**

 **AND ITS SO SHORT**

 **HALP ME BEFORE I GET MORE IDEAS**

 **Anyways, Imma make the next chapter soon**


	2. Fenton

**If your wondering why I'm updating so soon, it's because I have no life outside the computer.**

 **Since my art program is being a butt, and I need a break since I've been trying to fix it for _3 flipping hours_. I thought I might take a break and continue the two-shot that nobody reads...**

 **yay.**

 **Kitty Katrona: heheh. thanks.**

 **KnightOwl247: I'm a sucker for these types of stories too .3.**

 **imekitty: Thanks... Yes. Lets see if Maddie figures out Danny's secret.**

 **Disclaimer: don't own DP**

* * *

Danny walked down the staircase. He didn't know how long he had been asleep, but he knew it wasn't for long. Ten minutes? Maybe fifteen minutes? The boy shrugged. He didn't exactly care.

He sluggishly walked into the kitchen, catching the attention of his mother.

She creased her eyebrows as she took in his shape, "Are you OK honey?"

Danny sat down responding, "Yeah... Feeling great. Just slightly tired," he said as he stretched out his arms.

Maddies eyes widened at the sight of a few small scratches on Danny's arms, "Danny! W-what happened?"

The boys eyes clouded in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Your arms!"

Danny's eyes widened slightly, "W-what about them?"

"There scratched!"

"What? N-no there not..." the boy sent a pleading look towards his sister. "You must be imagining things!"

"Danny..."

"Your imagining things!" exclaimed Danny as he inched toward Jazz. The girl looked down at her brother's arms to see multiple almost healed over scratches.

"I swear I saw-"

"I agree with Danny, Mom. I don't see any scratches," stated Jazz flatly.

Maddie was silent for a few minutes. Had she really imagined the wounds? Or was Jazz just covering up for Danny? What was going on between the two siblings that Maddie didn't know of?

The ghost huntress was brought out of her thoughts as she heard Danny sigh. She dragged her attention over to him to see him examine his arms.

"If you want proof..." he started, "Here it is," he brought up his arms to show that his skin wasn't wounded. No scratches were in sight.

Maddie sighed, "I-I'm sorry Danny... I don't know..."

"It's fine, Mom," he said with a small smile.

There was a silence, before Maddie turned around and got some lettuce, a knife, and a cutting board.

"Jack, can you help me with dinner?"

The oddly silent man opened his mouth to speak, but Danny cut him off. "I can help. I mean, it's the least I can do for coming home late all the time..." he mumbled the last part.

Maddie gave him a soft smile, "That would be great Danny."

The raven haired teen got up, and walked up to the cutting board, "I can do this," he said quietly. Maddie nodded, before setting up a pan over the stove.

Danny quickly washed his hands, before getting a tomato and cutting it.

You probably shouldn't give a knife to a overworked halfa, who was still somewhat exhausted.

The boy brought down the knife to cut the tomato, only for it to cut some of his index finger. The boy let out a hiss as he dropped the knife on the board and gripped his finger. He winced as he saw some fluids trickle out of the cut. Even though red blood was dominant in this form, swirls of glowing green ectoplasm could still be seen. "Great..." he whispered.

"Danny, honey, are you OK?"

Danny flinched as he heard his mother walk up behind him. He swiftly covered the wound with his hand, hoping that the red and green liquid wouldn't seep through.

"Y-yeah. Guess it was a bad choice for me to hold a knife after a nap," he said with a nervous laugh. Danny began to back away, "I'll go clean my finger up," with that, he bolted out of the room, forgetting about the knife that had red blood and green ectoplasm on it. Unfortunately for him, Maddie noticed the sticky liquid, and she couldn't help but let her eyes widen.

She took the knife, and stared at it. The red and green liquid hung at the side, threatening to drip on the floor.

"I'll be right back!" she exclaimed as she slowly walked out of the kitchen. She walked through the living room, and down the stairs to the lab. She sat herself down at the computer, and placed the knife beside her goggles. She sucked in a breath as she saw the text, ' **Human DNA found** ' on the screen. She hesitantly glanced at the knife. She stared at it for a moment, before typing on the keyboard, and setting up a search for ghost DNA, and scanned it.

The wait for the results felt like a eternity. When in reality, it was ten minutes.

The text read, ' **Ghost DNA Found** '.

The ghost huntress looked at the liquid on her goggles, to the liquid on the knife.

Was Danny...

No. It was impossible. Phantom was dead... Wasn't he?

Though this theory would make sense. Phantom having a Fenton Thermos. All their technology going off around him. Danny coming home late. The scratches and bruises on Danny's body when he gets home. Heck, Maddie wouldn't be surprised if Phantom had super healing, which would explain why she had seen cuts on his arms, but somehow disappeared after a few minutes.

She shook her head. What was she thinking? The two teenaged boys looked nothing alike...

 _Now that I think about it... If you give Danny white hair, glowing green eyes, and give him a tan, they look exactly alike._ Maddie mentally slapped herself. How did she never see it before. The voices (With the exception of the slight echo to the ghost's voice.) were the same. The Hazmat suit he wore was vice versa to the one Danny had somehow _lost_.

Maddie stared at the ceiling for a moment, asking herself.

How did Danny gain his powers?

She thought back to when Phantom had first appeared. After another moment of thought, Maddie sighed. He had appeared around the same time as any other ghost. Around the time the ghost portal had started working.

The ghost portal.

Maddies eyes widened. _Danny_ was the one who alerted his parents about the portal working. Had the portal given him his powers? She shook her head. There was no way for her son to have gotten his powers from the portal.

"Mom?" called a voice from on top of the stairs, "Are you down there?"

 _Danny._

"Um... Yes, honey, I'm down here. What do you need?" she asked as she reached for the knife and her goggles to hide them, but froze when Danny came down.

"I was just wondering what you were do-" he cut himself off as his eyes caught the knife and goggles. "What are you-" he once again cut himself off as his eyes widened in fear as he stared at the green and red liquid on the two objects. His expression of surprise and fear confirmed Maddie's suspicions.

"Danny..." started Maddie, but couldn't find any words.

 _She knows doesn't she._ thoughts similar to this ran through Danny's head as the two made eye contact. His heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. _Their gonna kill me. Their gonna experiment on me. Their gonna rip me apart. Molecule by molecule._

"Danny. Why-" Maddie cut herself off as Danny started to back away. "Danny? Danny, whats wrong?" Fear rushed through the ghost huntress as she noticed her son start to hyperventilate. "Danny, calm down."

Danny merely shook his head. His mouth felt dry.

"Danny. I'm not going to hurt you," Danny stiffened. He remembered the time with the reality gauntlet, and how his parents had accepted him.

The raven haired teen ran up to his mother and brought her into a embrace, before breaking into tears. It took a moment for Maddie to register what had happened, before she returned the hug. She soothingly rubbed the boys back. "It's OK. It's OK..." she whispered. After the boy took a few minutes to calm down, they pulled apart and looked at eachother. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Danny looked away, "I-I was. But... After all that talk about ripping Phantom apart, 'molecule by molecule...' I think you'd be scared too."

Maddie gasped, "Danny! I am-"

Danny let out a small laugh, "It's fine, Mom."

Maddie narrowed her eyes, "Who else knows?"

Danny looked away, "Sam, Tucker, and... Jazz," Maddies eyes widened. She opened her mouth to say something, but Danny spoke first. "Sam and Tucker were there when it happened. And Jazz figured it out on her own," Maddie nodded.

"How _did_ it happen?"

Danny looked over at the Fenton Portal, "Let's... Let's tell Dad first."

Maddie nodded as one thought swam in her mind. _It_ was _the ghost portal._

They both walked up the stairs, Danny hugging his arms in slight fear. When they entered the kitchen, Jazz looked up at her brother. As soon as she caught her brothers look of worry, she sent him a look. Silently asking, "are you OK?" Danny silently smiled and nodded.

"Erm... Dad?"

Jack looked up at his son, and made a low humming sound.

"I-I need to tell you something."

"Danny..." started Jazz.

"It's about why I come home late."

"Danny. What are doing?" asked Jazz as she began to stand up.

"I'm..." the young teen bit his lip, "I'm a..."

Jack raised a eyebrow when Danny didn't continue. "What? Your a what?"

"I'm... I'm half ghost."

Jack's jaws dropped to the ground. He stayed like that for a moment before bursting out laughing, "I... I almost thought you were serious!" his laughter slowly died down as he noticed Danny's expression hadn't changed. "Y-you _were_ joking right?"

Danny shook his head as he brought his hand up and turned it invisible. Jack gasped.

"B-but... But how?"

"It was the ghost portal. While you and Mom were out one day... I brought Sam and Tucker down there. And I... I went inside. My hand rested on the on button," everyone was silent before Danny continued, "Next thing I know. My Hazmat suits colours have reversed, my hairs white, and my body keeps on disappearing," Danny looked down.

Jack took a moment to process the new information. His son was a ghost? So many emotions hit him at once. Confusion. Anger. Sadness. Yet, there was a feeling inside him that overcame the rest.

Acceptance.

He walked over to his son, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Danny chuckled, "I don't know about you. But I don't exactly want to be ripped apart, molecule by molecule," Jack flinched.

Jack stared at Danny for a moment, before speaking, "You said your hair and hazmat suit changed. Do you dye your hair?"

Danny sighed as he shook his head, "No. I have two forms."

"Can we see your other form?"

Danny glanced at his sister. She merely nodded. Danny backed away from his dad and closed his eyes, and after a moment, with a flash of light, he let two light blue rings appear around his waist. They separated, revealing a boy in a familiar black and white hazmat suit with the DP symbol. His skin was slitly tanned and his hair was snow white. The boy cracked his eyes open to reveal glowing neon green eyes. Jack gasped at his now glowing son.

"Y-your-"

"Danny Phantom? Yeah."

Jazz walked up behind the halfa and put a hand on his shoulder. Maddie walked up next to Jack, "We have questions."

"And we'll be happy to answer them."

"Jazz... You knew?" asked Jack.

"I found out on my own."

The family all sat down at the table. They stared at Danny and Jazz, not knowing what to ask. Maddie spoke first, "Are there more half ghosts?"

Danny sighed. "There are two other halfas. One... Is the Wisconsin Ghost. Other known as Vlad Plasmius. But his human alter ego... Is Vlad Masters," The two siblings flinched at this statement.

"Vladdie's a... Ghost too?" Jack asked in shock, which soon turned into anger, "He's _that_ ghost?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah. He got his powers from the prototype portal," the couple looked at eachother grimly. Two of their inventions had turned two people in their life into half ghosts.

"Yeah... I suggest you stay away from him. He wants to kill Dad, marry Mom, and make me his 'perfect son'. Not entirely sure what he wants with Jazz," Jack clenched his fists.

"When I get my hands on Vlad-"

"Uh... Lets move on from the frootloop," said Danny as he held his hands up.

"You said there were two others. Who's the second one?" questioned Maddie. Jazz gave Danny a confused look.

"I don't remember a second one."

Danny gave a nervouse laugh, "Dani Phantom. Uh... Dani with a 'i'. She's... A clone Vlad made from my DNA."

All three of their eyes widened, "A-a clone?" asked Maddie.

"Yeah. That just proves how desperate Plasmius is... Anyways. Next question," he said as he waved the previous question off.

"Why did you commit those crimes?" asked Jack.

Danny sighed as he closed his green eyes. "First off. When I 'kidnapped' the mayor. He was being overshadowed by a ghost named Walker. He was trying to make this place a prison for me. And for the robberies. I wasn't exactly in control of my actions," he said nervously as he was rubbed the back of his head.

"Why did you attack me?"

"I thought you were overshadowed."

Maddie nodded.

"Can we... Can we _see_ your powers?" asked Maddie. Danny nodded, before standing up.

"It's best if you saw it downstairs," his family nodded.

His parents gave him a confused look as he held out his hand, "What? Just take my hand," His family nodded as they held his hand. A cold sensation went up their spines as Danny turned them intangible. His parents gasped in surprise as they landed in the lab. "Intangibility."

They stared at him, before he lifted up in the air, "Flight," the boy let himself disappear. "Invisibility," he said as he appeared behind his family. "Uh... I can also overshadow. But I don't do it often... It just seems wrong." he said with a shiver.

The boy then looked at his sister, "Jazz. If you will," his sister nodded as she ran up to the computer. She typed in a few keys before a few cutouts of ghosts appeared. "Ectoblasts," he said as green energy shot out of his hands and hit some of the cutouts. "Cryokinesis," he said as his eyes began to glow a ice blue, and he shot ice at the remaining cutouts. He looked at Jazz and nodded, before she got a wrist ray and shot at him.

Their parents let out yelps of dismay before Danny brought up a green shield that protected him from the blast. "Ectoshield." he brought the shield down and looked at his parents, "I also have super strength, a ghost sense that alerts me when a ghost is nearby, super human resistance in this form, super healing..." he tapped his chin in thought, "What else do I... Oh!" he exclaimed as he snapped his fingers. He brought his hand out, and levitated his mothers goggles, "I can do that too. But I'm not that experienced with it... I also had control over the weather for a little bit," his parents raised a eyes brow. "Long story."

Jack smiled, "This is great! With your powers, you can be my sidekick!"

Danny raised a eyebrow, " _Your_ sidekick?"

"Why of course! Your still fifteen you know."

Danny laughed, "I guess your right."

* * *

 **Welp. Im done.**

 **I don't have much to say other than thank you for reading and thank you for 23 story follows in almost two days.**

 **I mean... How the HECK did THAT happen.**


End file.
